


L'amour a une heure : 9h17.

by IronFangirl



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronFangirl/pseuds/IronFangirl
Summary: Petit OS extrêmement fluffy et NIAIS sur Elu. UA Coffee Shop. Eliott et Lucas sont à la fac. Lucas bosse dans un café quand il n'a pas cours et Eliott vient d'emménager dans le quartier.





	L'amour a une heure : 9h17.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> J'ai écrit ce petit OS sur ce couple qui me tient tant à cœur. Je me suis relis mais vite fait donc s'il y a des fautes, dites le moi ! J'ai placé nos deux amoureux dans un univers où ils ne souffriraient pas. Quoi dire d'autre.. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça vous fera sourire parce qu'avec la semaine qu'on vient d'avoir, on en a besoin.  
> Pleins d'amour pour vous et vive Elu !

Mardi 12 février 2019, 8h28 :

Lucas finissait de disposer les chaises autour des tables du café. Tout serait prêt pour l'ouverture après ça. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'ouverture du café tout seul et cela l'angoissait un peu. Manon, sa collègue, lui avait dit et redit encore qu'il allait parfaitement gérer parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois avec elle, ou bien avec Mika. Il était juste venu plus tôt, vu qu'il était seul. Normalement, tout devrait bien aller. Il avait fini de tout installer, tout était prêt. Il espérait juste qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde avant que Mika arrive, c'est-à-dire dans 1h. 8h30. Il était temps d'ouvrir le Café de la Petite Ceinture. Lucas ouvrit puis alla se placer derrière le comptoir. Ses premiers clients ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Lucas en reconnaissait la plupart. Il y avait la jeune étudiante en langues, qui commandait toujours un grand latte pour affronter sa journée de cours, le businessman qui était pressé et qui commandait un double expresso, le vieil homme qui prenait un café noir et qu'il allait s'installer à une table avec son journal, la fleuriste d'à côté qui prenait un grand chocolat chaud avec une dose de noisette et qui restait discuter quelques secondes avec lui avant de lui faire un grand sourire en partant. Bien sûr, il y avait des gens nouveaux, mais Lucas ne les voyait pas vraiment, il ne reconnaissait les gens que quand ils étaient venus plusieurs fois. Il n'était pas vraiment physionomiste mais il avait une bonne mémoire pour retenir les boissons que voulait chaque habitué. Par contre, il ne retenait quasiment jamais leur prénom. Il avait beau les écrire, quasiment jamais il ne retenait.

Il était désormais 9h17 et ça commençait enfin à se calmer un peu. Lucas en profita pour nettoyer rapidement quelques ustensiles. Il était alors dos au comptoir quand une voix joyeuse l'interpella "Bonjour !". Il se retourna aussitôt et eu le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes. Face à lui se tenait un jeune homme, d'environ son âge, qui avait un sourire qui montait jusqu'à ses yeux et un profil de dieu grec. Ah oui, petite information : Lucas était gay. Bref, revenons au dieu grec. Il continuait à lui sourire et Lucas redescendit enfin sur Terre :

" _ Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ?

_ Un grand latte avec une dose d'arôme cookie s'il vous plaît. 

_ Je vous fais ça tout de suite."

Enfin si Lucas arrivait à faire fonctionner ses neurones. Le beau jeune homme continuait à lui sourire et il se sentait rougir. Il parvint à lancer la machine et se retourna vers le jeune homme pour prendre un gobelet. 

" _ Quel nom ? 

_ Eliott. Dites, c'est super sympa ici, j'aime beaucoup.

_ Vous n'étiez jamais venu ? 

_ Non, j'ai emménagé dans le quartier il y a une semaine. J'ai repéré votre café en faisant le tour du quartier et je me suis dit que j'allais y venir avant d'aller en cours. 

_ Oh ! Je vois. Eh bien, bienvenue dans le quartier alors. Vous verrez, c'est sympa. 

_ Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil."

Et voilà, encore ce sourire qui lui montait jusqu'aux yeux. Lucas finissa de préparer le latte puis il le tendit à Eliott avant de lui donner le montant du café. Eliott régla, le remercia avant de commencer à partir. Lucas ne put s'en empêcher, il lui lança " N'hésitez pas à revenir !". Le dieu grec nommé Eliott s'arrêta, se retourna et avec -encore- ce Sourire, lui répondit "Je repasserai avec grand plaisir" avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Puis il s'éloigna dans le soleil qui brillait, pour une fois. 

" _ Ouah, c'était qui ce type ?

_ Putain Mika tu m'as fait peur !" 

Mika se tenait juste derrière lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, perdu dans sa contemplation. 

" _ Je vois ça. Tu étais trop occupé à mater le client que tu m'as même pas entendu.

_ Mais je matais pas le client ! 

_ Oh, tu ne me la fais à moi chaton. Tu étais totalement en train de mater. Et t'as un sourire idiot sur le visage. N'essaye même pas de me mentir ! Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il ne t'a pas fait un clin d'œil pour rien.

_ Oui bon ça va, je matais, t'es content ? 

_ Très ! Alors, il s'appelle comment ce bel inconnu ? 

_ Je sais plus. 

_ Lu', t'as écrit son prénom il y a 5min et il t'a tapé dans l'œil, tu vas pas me faire croire que t'as oublié son prénom.

_ Manifestement, si. Bon, c'est pas que je t'aime pas et que je n'aime pas notre discussion, mais faut que je file en cours. 

_ Ouais c'est ça, file donc espèce de menteur."

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel avant d'enlever son tablier et d'aller chercher son sac à l'arrière du café. Il salua Mika, lui dit qu'il serait de retour pour 15h30 puis se dépêcha d'aller prendre son métro.  
Il était en fac de musicologie, où il se perfectionnait au piano. Il était déjà très bon, l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, mais il savait qu'il pouvait encore progresser. Il réfléchissait aux prochains morceaux qu'il pourrait essayer de faire tandis que le métro arrivait. Il repensa un instant au jeune homme du café, Eliott -évidemment il n'avait pas oublié son prénom mais il n'allait pas le dire à Mika-, puis il s'engouffra dans le métro. 

Vendredi 15 février, 16h34 :  
Lucas était au café depuis 13h et il commençait à en avoir marre. Cette semaine, il n'avait pas eu de temps pour lui, entre les cours, le café et les devoirs. Devoirs qui parfois consistait à jouer des morceaux au piano, mais tout de même. Il n'avait pas pu voir ses meilleurs amis depuis le week-end dernier et il avait hâte de les revoir. Alors qu'il s'avachissait un peu sur le comptoir, il entendu une voix qu'il avait rêvé d'entendre à nouveau toute la semaine. Il se releva immédiatement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant Eliott, le jeune homme de mardi matin. 

" _ Salut !

_ Hey ! Qu'est-ce que je peux te servir ? 

_ On passe au tutoiement ?, dit-il avec le Sourire. 

_ Oh désolé, je.. Enfin.. Vous.., bégaya Lucas en rougissant. 

_ Eh, je rigolais ! Ya pas de soucis. On a à peu près le même âge de toute façon. Du coup je prendrais un chocolat chaud avec arôme cookie s'il te plaît. Sur place. 

_ Oh, ok. Ça marche, je te fais ça, va t'installer, je te l'apporte. 

_ Merci beaucoup ! Euh.. Au fait, tu n'as pas besoin de mon prénom ? 

_ Euh.. Si, bien sûr, dit-il d'un ton gêné. 

_ Tu t'en souvenais ?

_ Hmmr... Oui.

_ Oh... Je peux savoir ton prénom alors ?, demanda-t-il en rendant son sourire encore plus charmeur qu'il ne l'était auparavant. 

_ Lucas. 

_ Eh bien, je suis enchanté de te connaître Lucas."

Il lui fit à nouveau un clin d'œil et alla s'asseoir à une table plongé dans le soleil de la fin d'après-midi. Lucas resta planté là pendant quelques secondes, à l'observer. Les cheveux d'Eliott, qui était on ne peut plus ébouriffé, brillait dans le soleil. Il le vit sortir des carnets, de dessin semblait-il, ainsi que des crayons. Il se secoua puis commença à préparer la commande d'Eliott. Heureusement pour lui, la café était calme. Il y avait quelques personnes attablés mais il n'y avait pas foule. De plus, il était seul jusqu'à 17h. Manon arrivait et il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui. Une fois, la commande prête, il la posa sur un plateau avec du sucre et un petit cookie, puis il l'amena à Eliott. Celui-ci était concentré sur le dessin qu'il était en train de faire. Un raton-laveur apparemment. Lucas déposa le plateau et s'apprêtait à repartir quand Eliott le retint par le poignet. Tout ça sans lever les yeux de son dessin. Il termina avant de lever les yeux vers Lucas. Et quels yeux. Lucas ne l'avait pas remarqué mais Eliott avait les yeux bleus, bleus comme la mer, qui était encore plus clair avec le soleil qui les illuminait. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se noya. Il était foutu. Jamais un regard ne l'avait autant chamboulé. Il voulait voir ce regard à son réveil, juste avant d'aller dormir, dès qu'il en avait envie. 

"_ ...Lucas, tu m'entends?"

Il s'était tellement perdu dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas entendu qu'Eliott lui parlait.

"_ Oui oui bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu disais?

_ Je disais, est-ce que tu peux te poser avec moi 5min? Je veux dire, tu as personne pour l'instant.

_ Hmm.. Ouais, bien sûr.

_ Super, répondit-il avec le Sourire, alors dit-moi Lucas, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie? Je veux dire, à part bosser ici ? Je t'ai vu au métro l'autre jour, juste après que je sois venu pour la première fois.

_ Oh.. Euh.. Je..je suis en fac de musicologie. Je joue du piano.

_ Oh sérieux ? Mais c'est génial ! Tu dois être doué alors !

_ On peut dire ça, dit-il en rougissant et en baissant la tête.

_ Eh, faut que t'en sois fier, s'exclama Eliott en posant sa main sous le menton de Lucas pour qu'il le regarde, sérieux c'est trop bien ! J'aimerais beaucoup t'entendre jouer.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Mais oui, vraiment ! Je trouve ça fascinant. J'ai un piano chez moi et je sais jouer quelques trucs, mais rien de bien extraordinaire.

_ Peut-être que tu n'es pas extraordinaire au piano, mais tu l'es en dessin. J'aime beaucoup tes dessins. Pourquoi un raton-laveur ?

_ C'est moi. Je veux dire, c'est mon animal fétiche. Alors je me dessine dans différentes situations.

_ C'est adorable. Enfin, euh..non, c'est..génial..

_ Dit moi Lucas, est-ce que tu es toujours aussi adorablement gêné ou c'est moi qui te fais cet effet-là ?

_ ..., essaya d'articuler Lucas mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

_ Pardon ? Tu disais ?, dit Eliott avec un sourire en coin et une voix enjoleuse. 

_ Je... Oh mon dieu je suis foutu. OK. Tu.. T'as les plus beaux yeux et le plus beau sourire de cet univers. J'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement quand tu me regardes. Je sais qu'on se connaît depuis 3 jours. Enfin on s'est rencontrés il y a 3 jours. Mais jamais aucun gars m'a fait autant d'effet en si peu de temps. J'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître. J'ai envie de tout savoir sur toi. Et maintenant j'espère vraiment de tout mon cœur que tu es gay sinon je vais aller m'enterrer vivant."

Eliott le regardait d'un air à la fois stupéfait et à la fois attendri suite à sa tirade. Il sourit alors d'un air tendre.

" _ Je ne suis pas gay, répondit-il et le cœur de Lucas manqua un battement,...je suis pan. Et j'ai également envie de tout savoir de toi. À commencer par l'heure à laquelle tu finis de bosser."

Le sourire de Lucas était désormais aussi grand que celui d'Eliott. Et le cœur d'Eliott manqua à son tour un battement. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'ils étaient encore dans la café, que Lucas n'avait pas terminé et surtout parce qu'il avait envie de partager son premier baiser avec Lucas et lui seul.

" _ Je finis dans.. 5min. J'attends que ma collègue arrive et je pourrais partir. Tu crois que tu sauras être assez patient ?" , lui répondit Lucas en se levant et en faisant un clin d'œil.

Lucas retourna derrière le comptoir tout en souriant à Eliott qui n'en revenait pas de son audace. Il passa un coup sur le comptoir puis nettoya rapidement quelques ustensiles et Manon arriva enfin. Il la salua puis lui dit qu'il allait encaisser la commande du "jeune homme là-bas au fond" puis il partirait. Il encaissa Eliott, qui était prêt à partir, lui chuchota d'aller l'attendre devant la boutique de la fleuriste et qu'il arrivait. Il se dépêcha d'enlever son tablier, alla chercher son sac et salua Manon.

" _ T'as un date ou quoi ce soir que tu sois aussi pressé ?

_ Peut être bien. Je suis pas encore sûr mais on dirait bien."

Le jeune homme se dépêcha alors de rejoindre Eliott qui l'attendait impatiemment.

"_ OK, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Où on va ?

_ Je t'emmène chez moi, je veux t'entendre jouer. Et j'habite à 2 rues d'ici.

_ Ça me va."

Sans savoir trop comment, ou qui avait amorcé le geste, ils se prirent la main et se mirent à courir en riant. Eliott guida Lucas et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant chez lui. Ils montèrent l'escalier et se retrouvèrent chez Eliott.

" _ Fais comme chez toi, le piano est par ici, dit-il en désignant une pièce sur la droite.

_ Ça marche. Ouah mais il est énorme ton piano ! Je pensais que tu parlais d'un petit piano, pas d'un piano à queue!" , s'exclama Lucas, qui se dépêcha d'enlever son manteau et de s'installer devant le piano.

Eliott le rejoignit très vite et s'installa sur le piano, au dessus de Lucas. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants avant que Lucas ne commence à jouer. Eliott était fasciné. Émerveillé. Il ne connaissait pas le morceau que le jeune homme jouait mais c'était sublime. Les doigts de Lucas semblait voler sur les touches, légères comme des papillons. Eliott comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Il était totalement sous le charme du pianiste. Pianiste qui termina son morceau. 

" _ Wahou, c'était.. Tu es.. Je.. T'es surprenant. C'était sublime. Comment ça s'appelle ? 

_ Hmm.. Le morceau s'appelle I Love You. 

_ Oh. 

_ Désolé, je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'a.. 

_ Je peux t'embrasser ? 

_  Quoi ? 

_ J'ai très très envie de t'embrasser là maintenant tout de suite. Je peux ? 

_ Je.. Oui. Oui. 

Alors Eliott se pencha au dessus de Lucas qui leva son visage et leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Au début, le baiser fût très doux. Mais il devint rapidement plus sauvage, passionel, et Eliott saisit le visage de Lucas entre ses mains tandis que Lucas se levait pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il passa alors ses bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant de lui. Eliott entoura la taille de Lucas avec ses jambes, continuant à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les deux jeunes hommes se dévoraient, se découvraient, se goûtaient, s'aimaient. Pendant quelques secondes, ils reprirent leurs souffles, se souriant, heureux de s'être trouvés. Puis le baiser repris. Sans trop savoir comment, ils perdirent leur tee-shirts. Peau contre peau, ils s'embrassaient de plus belle. Les lèvres d'Eliott descendirent dans le cou de Lucas qui laissa échapper un soupir. Celui-ci pris le visage de son amant entre ses mains pour retrouver ses lèvres. C'est comme s'ils ne pouvaient se passer de l'autre. Jamais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Quelque chose d'aussi fort, d'aussi puissant.

Samedi 16 février, 9h17 :

C'est donc ça qu'on appelait un coup de foudre. Ce sentiment fort, incontrôlable, puissant, magnifique, incroyable, magique. Eliott et Lucas avaient passés leur nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le lit d'Eliott. Ils avaient dormis, mais peu. Ils s'étaient beaucoup embrassés, touchés, caressés sans aller plus loin. Ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord qu'ils prendraient leurs temps. Certes, se retrouver quasiment nu dans un lit avec un gars qu'on avait rencontré 4 jours auparavant n'était pas de l'ordre de ce qu'on pouvait appeler "prendre son temps". Mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se toucher, de se regarder, de s'embrasser. Ils se regardaient, le sourire aux lèvres, sans se quitter du regard. Ils savaient qu'ils s'étaient trouvés. Toute ces histoires qu'on racontait sur ces personnes qui étaient faites pour être ensemble, qui étaient destinées à se trouver, les âmes-sœurs. C'était ce qu'ils étaient. Jamais quelque chose n'avait paru aussi évident. Ils n'en avaient pas parlés mais leurs regards en disant assez long. Leurs mains, qui bougeaient sans cesse, qui caressaient le corps de l'autre, qui se resseraient dans leurs cheveux, qui les rapprochaient encore plus, en disaient encore plus. Leurs cœurs, qui battaient à l'unisson, disaient tout.

**Author's Note:**

> Si la présentation était moche, genre le texte et tout, je m'excuse. J'ai publié via mon portable donc c'est un peu complexe. Et j'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'ils font en musicologie donc je m'excuse si j'ai dit de la merde. Et j'espère encore que ça vous as plu ! 
> 
> Btw si vous voulez me donner vos avis en personne, mon twitter c'est @egertackles. Bisous !


End file.
